Legacy 1x07: Finding Neverland
by Lady Dawson
Summary: Complete. It's off to the island of dreams when Wyatt casts a spell that goes wrong and they end up in Peter Pan's world. Neverland is dying and the gang must find a way to save it before it starts to effect not only Neverland, but their world as well.
1. Flashing Star

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter One: Flashing Star

Bobby Connelly was lying on his back as he stared up at the stars, his arms around Patty Matthews-Mitchell as she snuggled closer to him. They were on the roof of her parents' house, the one place that they probably weren't going to be seen together. After he had played with her band the previous night and they kissed, he had told her that he was a witch and telling her pretty much everything about his parents, only leaving out the part about her cousin's girlfriend being his half-sister.

Surprisingly, she hadn't been too shocked by the news and told him that she hadn't been too surprised by it, after Susan had come to find him the other day at school. Bobby was pretty sure that her older brother Parker had told her some things as well, but didn't say this.

"If we're seen together, then it could put you in a lot of danger," Bobby had told her. "The only reason my dad agrees with my being friends with your brother is because he thinks that it would be useful to have someone who can assimilate easily into your guys' lives."

Patty only looked up at him as he said that and shrugged. "So, then just tell him that you want to get better involved with us, to see if you can find out anything," she told him. "By dating me, that would provide the perfect excuse, wouldn't it?"

Bobby shook his head. "Susan and the others already had to perform a memory-wipe on my dad, Patty," he told her. "I can't take that chance again. They're risking enough on my account." He shook his head. "Look, I like you, Patty, I really do, but I don't want you to be risking your neck because of this. It's not fair to you."

"Maybe I'm willing to take the risk," Patty countered as she slid up next to him. Bobby felt shivers trail down his body as he held her tightly in his arms. "Look, I'm not saying that we should go parading around, saying that you and I are forbidden lovers so you can use it as an excuse for your dad. I'm saying that maybe we can just be careful. Sneak around together, don't tell anybody. Who knows?" she added with a grin. "Might be fun."

"Very Romeo and Juliet," Bobby said dryly and Patty laughed. "Hopefully this won't end like that did."

Patty laughed as she leaned her head back towards the stars again. "Hey, look there," she said, pointing towards one of the stars that was brightening up, then fading away. Bobby stared up at it curiously. "Why's it doing that?"

"I don't know," Bobby admitted. "Astrology really isn't my favourite subject at school, Pat. In fact, science isn't really my best subject, at all," he added weakly. "It's probably nothing. What star is that, anyway?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," Patty replied with a grin, looking towards him. Bobby couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, jeez, I used to love that book," he commented. "Mom used to read that to me every night when I was a kid and I would watch the movie over and over again until I broke the DVD player." Patty grinned. "Sometimes I wanted to fly off to Neverland, just to get away from it all."

"Yeah?" Patty leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Me, too, sometimes. I think every kid feels that way growing up. Sometimes it's easier to live your dreams than it is reality. I still think that Neverland is a real place, you know? It's just . . . when you grow up, it becomes less real."

Bobby grinned and looked at her. "Well, maybe we could find some pixie dust somewhere and you and I could fly off there. If it's a real place, then we could be safe there, away from all this craziness that is the eternal war between good and evil."

"Only if I don't have to be Wendy," she replied with a straight face. "I do not clean up after Lost Boys. Parker is bad enough." Bobby shook his head as he glanced across the city, where his sister was living at, next door to Patty's cousins. The thought of leaving this all behind sounded really good, except for the fact that he'd be leaving his mother in that desolate place and his un-revealed sister.

"Chris and Susan make a good couple, don't they?" he commented and she smiled, nodding. "I really hope that nothing happens to either of them. They're good people and he's good for her."

Patty frowned slightly at that comment, but didn't comment. "Well, she looked pretty distracted tonight," she replied. "There were definitely some things on her mind. Did she find out anything, while she was captured by your dad and the phoenix?"

Bobby shrugged; Susan hadn't exactly told him what had happened while she was captured by his father. "Who knows?" he replied as he looked back towards the flashing star. "Who knows?"

* * *

Chris Halliwell stared at his girlfriend as they sat in her living room of her apartment, unable to believe what she had just told him. "I don't know what to say," he whispered, shaking his head, trying to clear it. Susan Dawson said nothing as she stared at her hands. "It's . . . wow, this is really surreal."

"Tell me about it," Susan replied as he slipped her hands into his. "All this time . . . we've known him for almost six months, Chris, and I never understood it. I never let it in." She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "It's crazy."

"And he definitely knows?" Chris asked, making sure that he understood the situation. Susan nodded. "I guess that explains why he's been so determined to help us. And . . . well, I guess after Ryan died, he was scared that he might lose you, too."

"Ryan . . ." Susan shook her head. "You know, he used to talk about wanting a little brother. We were best friends, Chris, but sometimes you need a brother to talk to instead of a sister, I guess. And I would have loved to have a younger brother to grow up with, to share the burden of being the youngest. Every year, on our birthday, Ryan and I would use our birthday wish to ask for a younger brother." She let out a half-sob. "He should have been there. We should have grown up with him. Now Ryan's gone . . . and he will never have the chance to know our brother."

Rubbing his hand over his chin, Chris shook his head. "You know, that makes the whole situation worse," he said softly. "Last night, you said that your family was murdered by his dad. Peter Connelly killed his own son and the mother of his children." Susan nodded. "It's not wonder the kid's so rebellious against his father."

Susan nodded again, a small smile crossing her face. "I looked at him last night, Chris, and for the first time, I really saw him, as my little brother. And I have to say that I was never prouder than I was at that moment. He's so strong," she said softly. "With a father like ours, I don't know where he gets it from."

"He definitely got it from somewhere in the Connelly line," Chris told her with a smile. "Same as you." She smiled slightly. "You realise that you were right, you know? When that witch attacked us during Brooke's vision quest, you said that it was your stepmother. And you were right, if that was Bobby's mother, that is." Susan smiled faintly and Chris shook his head. "Are you going to tell him you know?"

Susan raised her head to look at him. "How can I, Chris?" she asked him. "He thinks that I'm ignorant about all this. I mean, he knows that I found out that his dad killed my family, but if he finds out that I know who he is, then he'll freak out and that's the last thing we need. Besides, if his father—our father—found out that I knew, wouldn't it put Bobby in bigger danger?" Chris nodded mutely, considering this. "He's my little brother, Chris. I'm his older sister. I think I have to keep him safe. I want to," she added.

Chris sighed as he leaned back against the couch. His head was pounding at the situation, but he ignored it. This situation was due for a headache. Everything was so complicated, but at the same time, it made some twisted sense. Peter Connelly was Susan's father; Bobby was her younger brother. Her father had killed her twin brother and her mother, because of some prophecy. And now, he was coming after them because of it.

"Do we tell the others?" Chris asked finally.

Susan thought about this for a minute, biting her lip, but then slowly shook her head. "No," she answered firmly. "It's safer for them if they don't know why Peter is so determined to see me killed. And besides, the more people who know, then the less it's going to become a secret. If we're going to keep Bobby safe, then the secret has to be kept. Anyway, they'd act weird around him, if they knew."

"Right," Chris agreed. "And Wyatt's as bad as Aunt Phoebe is with keeping secrets." Susan nodded in agreement. "All right, so as of right now, we keep it a secret. But if Wyatt asks me about this, Sue, or even Brooke, then I'm not going to lie about it."

"I know," Susan said softly. "And if it comes to a point where they need to know, then of course we should tell them, but . . . right now isn't that." She leaned back and sighed. "This has been such a long day," she moaned and Chris chuckled.

"Come here," he said, drawing her into his arms and she leaned her head onto his chest. "We're gonna keep him safe, Sue," he told her. "I promise you that all of us are going to keep him safe. Nothing and nobody is ever going to hurt him."

"Peter already has," Susan said softly as the window blew open and both witchlighters jumped at the sound. Susan stood up and peered out the window, frowning at the sudden wind. "Hey, Chris, look at this," she said and he walked over. "Look at that star." She pointed to the same one that her brother and Chris's cousin had been watching earlier.

"That's weird," Chris said, frowning as he watched it. "As far as I know, stars aren't supposed to be doing that."

Susan glanced towards him and sighed. "All right, I've had about enough of surprise brothers appearing out of nowhere and flashing stars for one night," she said, shaking her head. "I think I'm going to hit the sack." She looked towards her boyfriend. "Come on, unless you wanted to head home and listen to the 'Wyatt and Brooke Show' all night."

Chris smiled at her. "Thought you wanted to wait until your wedding night," he teased.

"Hey, pervert, there is the concept of two people in bed together actually just sleeping," Susan informed him as she slipped her arm around his and they headed into her bedroom.

Neither one of them spotted a small light near the window, forming into the figure of a tiny girl peering into the apartment and watching the two as they closed the door. And she spoke in the tiny tinkle of bells as a young boy appeared, looking into the apartment as well.

"Good job, Tink," Peter Pan whispered, grinning jubilantly. "This is it. Wendy _must_ be in here."

**--Opening Credits--**

Title Song: "Chariot" by Gavin Degraw

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Michelle Trachtenberg as Susan Dawson

Anne Hathaway as Brooke Murphy

Hayden Christensen as Brandon James

and Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Connelly


	2. Another Dimension

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Two: Another Dimension

Wyatt Halliwell was stirring a pot filled with batter when he heard the door close and he looked around to see his brother coming through the door. "Hey, Chris," he said with a grin as he tossed in some food dye that they had left over. "Did you have a fun night?"

"Contrary to popular belief, not all couples move as fast as you and Brooke, Wy," Chris responded before he looked towards the batter that was in Wyatt's hands. "Um . . . Wyatt, what—what are you doing?" he wanted to know. Wyatt shrugged, continuing to mix in the food dye. "Oh, jeez, Wy, you're not trying to poison everybody again, are you? Remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?"

"Hey, that was not my fault. Demons came and trashed the place!" Wyatt protested, looking annoyed.

"And yet, you still didn't even bother to check to make sure that the potions didn't get mixed in with the soup before you started serving it," Chris countered simply as he removed the batter from Wyatt's hands. "And why is the batter green?"

"Food dye," Wyatt said with a shrug as he snatched it back from his brother, ignoring Chris's exasperated look. "So, what were you and Susan doing? How come you spent the entire night over at her house?" Chris sighed as he sat down at the table.

"She's just got some stuff going on with her," he said vaguely. Wyatt raised his eyebrows as he looked at his brother. "The whole Bobby thing's got her worried. You know, she cares about him . . . sending him right back to his demonic dad has got her nervous. She worried that the memory spell might wear off and he'll be in a lot of danger."

"Well, we did everything that we could," Wyatt pointed out. "If that spell's going to wear off, it's not going to be anytime soon. Besides, if it does and he hurts the kid, then he's going to have to deal with all of us. Because you've got your girl's back, I've got your back, and Brooke has got mine and Susan's. And yours," he added quickly. "We're in this together."

"Uh-huh." Chris shook his head and Wyatt glanced at his brother; he looked like he had something on his mind. "So, I've been doing some research on that prophecy."

"Oh, yeah?" Wyatt was immediately interested and he abandoned the batter to give his brother his undivided attention. "What'd you find out?"

"A whole lot of nothing," Chris sighed. Wyatt's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I even went to Magic School and tried to do some research there, but there's nothing. This demon . . ." He released a sigh. "It's not like we have a whole lot to go on. All we know is that the four of us—and someone else that we don't know about—are supposed to stop this evil and we don't even know its name."

"What do the Elders do Up There all day? Seriously," Wyatt muttered, "you would think that they would have more for us than this." Chris chuckled slightly as he shook his head. "So we have any idea what we're going to do about your demonic ex-girlfriend?"

"If she comes after us again, we're gonna be ready for her," Chris said firmly. "But if she stays clear of us, Wy, I really don't care what she does. Right now, I'm more concerned about Connelly and what he's going to try next." He shook his head. "I'm gonna go do some research in the Book. You got work after classes, right?" Wyatt nodded. "All right, I'll catch you later."

As he watched his brother leave, Wyatt sighed as he looked towards the batter, which was beyond saving, even if his mother or brother had tried. "I give up," he muttered, dumping the batter into the trash before he rubbed his hand over his face. "Chris is right," he muttered, "we need to worry about Connelly."

Suddenly, he had an idea. What better way to find out what he was up to than to cast a spell to find out? Ignoring all signs that this was a bad idea, Wyatt seized a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write a spell. He could do spells well enough; it was potions that he left to Chris and Susan. The two of them were potion masters.

"What are you doing?" Brooke entered from his bedroom, fully dressed, and peered over his shoulders to look at the piece of paper. "You're not trying to figure out what Bobby's dad's up to, are you?"

"Hey, considering all of the information the guy has on us, I think this is fair game," Wyatt said, making a face at his girlfriend. She considered this, then nodded, pursing her lips together. "All right, so if I were to change that and leave this one . . . all right, here we go," he said, determined.

"_Evil witch that haunts us here,_

_let us discover the reason you fear._

_To whatever place that you have used._

_Let us save it before it's abused." _

Before he realised what was happening, there was a shimmering of lights around the both of them and they were transported away. Chris looked up as white lights surrounded him and he felt himself being summoned. Susan was sitting at her seat at the bookstore where she worked, working on inventory when she felt the summoning spell.

"Oh, great," she muttered as she saw the white lights surround her and that was the last thing she saw before the bookstore vanished, leaving in its place an island that was looking dark and forlorn. She pulled herself out of view and she looked around, trying to find out where she was and why she had been brought here.

"Hello!" she yelled, looking for anybody who might be of some help. "Is there anybody who can hear me?" But there was no one there; she was alone on the beach as the water rushed up around her ankles. Susan sighed as she heard the bushes rustle behind her.

Her heart beating with panic, Susan slowly turned around to find herself face to face with a boy around twelve or thirteen. "Wendy?" he asked.

--

Chris looked around the moment that the scene changed around him and he scrambled to his feet. He was in the middle of a jungle, which had a dead and unpleasant look to it, and he had the feeling that his brother had something to do with this mess.

Maybe he was getting some kind of premonition power. Or maybe it was just because he knew his brother so well.

"Wyatt!" he yelled as loud as he could, praying that his brother was here and he wasn't in this fix alone. "Wy, can you hear me?"

"Can you hear me now?" Wyatt joked as he pushed past some branches, revealing himself to his brother. Chris was so relieved to see him that he didn't even bother rolling his eyes at his brother's abysmal humour. Wyatt walked towards Chris, Brooke right behind him. "Okay, for the record, this is not my fault, okay, little brother?"

"But yet you're not surprised that we suddenly in the middle of a jungle," Chris countered. Even Brooke gave a look towards Wyatt, who shifted uncomfortably under his brother and girlfriend's look. "Just tell me what happened, okay? Did a spell backfire?"

"No! Well, maybe," Wyatt admitted as an afterthought. "I just was trying to see if we could find out what Connelly's up to, so I cast a spell to find out the reason why he's after us and then . . ."

"We're here?" Chris asked him with a sigh. Wyatt winced, but nodded. "All right, well, if you're here and I'm here and Brooke's here, I'd say that there's a pretty good chance that Susan's here, too. The only question is, where is 'here'?"

"Not a clue, but knowing Susan, she's probably managed to get herself into trouble already," Brooke pointed out. "I think that we should start looking around, because I can't even find her with my telepathy."

"Sounds like a good idea," Wyatt sighed as he started to trudge his way through the jungle. Chris shared a glance with Brooke, then hurried to catch up with his brother. "Just wish we knew where we're at."

"This is why that you're not supposed to cast spells for your own personal gain, Wy," Chris reminded him as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "We're seeing the consequences of a spell gone wrong."

"Oh, I am so sick of hearing about the consequences of personal gain!" Wyatt snapped. "Besides, what personal gain? I was trying to get some answers so that Connelly doesn't come and murder us all just because of some stupid prophecy that we don't even know about!"

"It's there for a reason, Wyatt!" Chris snapped at his brother. "We're not supposed to use our magic for our own personal gain so that we don't abuse our powers!" He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I told you that I was taking care of it. There's bound to be some answers somewhere—"

"Not likely," Brooke replied, intervening. Both brothers looked at her and she shrugged uncomfortably under their gazes. "The information about that prophecy that we're meant to fulfil was Up There, but then it got destroyed when the Titans attacked."

"So basically, all that we have to go on was destroyed over twenty years ago?" Chris asked and she nodded. "Okay, when did you find out about this?"

"A while back," Brooke said vaguely, looking anywhere but at him. "This jungle is dying, you guys. The plants are all weak and sick. What is going on here?" She looked worried.

"Do not change the subject," Chris told her. "When exactly were you going to tell us about this? And where did you find out that the prophecy _did_ in fact once exist Up There?"

Brooke's face was distant for a minute and she looked away. "From a reliable source," she answered. Chris's eyes narrowed and he wanted to question her further when Wyatt interrupted.

"Okay, what did you mean by the jungle is dying?" he asked, looking around him. "Sure, they look a bit sick, but the entire island can't be dying—"

"Look around you, Wyatt," Brooke told him. "Can you see any tree or bush or anything that doesn't look like it's sick?" Wyatt looked, but made a face; Chris could instantly see that not one plant fit Brooke's description. "Something's wrong with this place . . . it's not right."

They had walked out of the jungle by now and Chris stopped dead in his tracks while Brooke and Wyatt continued their conversation. "I think I've just found something else that's not right," he commented.

"What's that?" Wyatt asked, glancing sideways towards his brother. Chris pointed and the two witches turned towards where he was directing their attention to. "What the . . ."

"My thoughts exactly," Chris remarked as they stared at the pirate ship that was sitting in the bay. They were wearing the traditional skull and bones flag as it waved overhead and there was something familiar about that ship. "Okay, so maybe its not so much _where_ we are as it is _when_. Wy, did you send us on a time-travelling trip?"

"No way," Wyatt snapped, rolling his eyes. "That's your agenda, bro. Every spell that you've done that's gone wrong has sent us through time. Me, I just send us into different dimensions."

"Oh, great, I feel _so_ much better now," Brooke muttered. Chris snorted as he walked away from the ship.

"I think we should get out of their range," he told them. "Before they see us and start blasting on us."

What was ironic later was that the moment the words were out of their mouths, they heard the sound of a blast and a cannon came flying towards them. Chris cursed and thrust out his hand to redirect the cannon back towards the ship, but nothing happened. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed Wyatt and Brooke and pushed them towards the jungle. "Run!" he yelled towards them as cannon fire exploded overhead. "Just run, you guys, don't look back!"

Brooke shrieked, covering her head as they jumped through the jungle and landed into a pond. Sputtering water as she looked towards the brothers, she said shakily, "What else is going to go wrong today?"

"Well, Wy's cast a spell to transport us to another dimension that we're still trying to figure out where it is, we don't have our powers," Chris remarked, "and we're being attacked by _pirates_."

"Wait a minute, we don't have our powers?" Wyatt looked worried for a second as they climbed out of the pond and he waved his hand towards a rock to try and move it, but the rock remained where it was. "Okay, great. Yeah, this is not good."

Chris shook his head and sighed. "Offhand, I'd say that we're about to be captured by somebody right about now," he said. As he said that, a net suddenly dropped over them and Wyatt was pushed to the ground by the weight of it.

Looking towards his little brother, Wyatt glared at him. "You were saying?" he asked.

"Maybe that thing about being careful what you say really is true," Brooke commented as a bunch of kids surrounded them, pointing their arrows towards them threateningly.


	3. The Island Dying

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Three: The Island Dying

Susan sighed as she sat at the table while Peter Pan was playing on his pipes absently. "How long is it going to take me to convince you that I am _not_ Wendy?" she wanted to know. Peter grinned cockily at her and continued to play on his flute. "Great." Standing up, Susan walked over to the other side of the room, annoyed with the kid that had practically abducted her off of where she'd landed on this island.

After she had come face-to-face with Peter, he'd picked her up and flew away with her. Unable to break free without falling hundreds of feet and presumably to her death, Susan had to submit to the indignity of being carried in the air over the island.

"You grew up."

Susan jumped, startled, and looked towards Peter. He was looking at her in a forlorn way. "You grew up, Wendy," he told her. "You weren't supposed to grow up. You promise you wouldn't."

"I'm not Wendy," Susan said softly, though she was almost feeling sorry for the boy. She had loved the story of Peter Pan and Wendy ever since she was a little girl and had always thought that it might very well be real, considering how many things were real that other people thought weren't.

"You look like her," Peter replied as he placed the pipes to his lips again and began to play. "Just older."

"It's been quite a long time since you brought Wendy to Neverland, Peter," Susan told him, unable to think of anything else to say. "At least a hundred years or more." Wendy Darling, most likely, was dead by now. Dead and forgotten, except by those who thought she was a fairy tale.

Peter looked up as she said that and considered her carefully. "No," he replied, shaking his head vigorously, trying to deny this fact. "It hasn't. You were here only a few months ago, Wendy. Why do you keep trying to deny the fact? Are we playing some kind of game?"

"This isn't a game!" Susan exclaimed. "My name is Susan Dawson and I'm from the year 2024. Where I come from, your and Wendy's story is legend. They've got books about it, made plays, movies—"

"Movies?" Peter asked, glancing at her quickly. "What's 'movies'?" Susan sighed; this was getting old really fast. She had to find her way out of here and find the others before something happened to them.

"Movies are like plays, but different," she told him, looking away. "Look, Peter, I don't have time for this; I've got to find my friends. They're probably somewhere out there looking for me."

"The boys are on it," Peter replied simply. "Don't worry about it, nothing's going to happen to them, Wendy." Susan's exasperation with him was rising and she gritted her teeth to stop from snapping. "What's the worst that can happen, anyway?"

"Let's not go there," Susan muttered under her breath. "Okay, let's pretend for a minute that we're actually getting along. Why did you bring me here? What am I doing here?"

"To help me save Neverland, of course," Peter said, looking at her as though this question surprised him. "Didn't you notice, Wendy? The island's dying." For once, his addressing her as Wendy wasn't the first thing that she noticed; his words caught her attention and she frowned slightly, returning her thoughts to when she had first arrived.

Now that she thought about, she did remember the island seeming a bit . . . faded. The trees weren't as green as they should be and the bark was wilted. All of the flowers seemed to have the life sucked out of them. Even the sky was eerie and dark. Something was very wrong here.

Just as she was about to ask Peter what the problem was, Susan heard the door slam open and chattering emerged. Whirling around, Susan let out a gasp of shock as she saw Chris, Wyatt, and Brooke being hauled into the hideaway, ropes binding them.

"Oh, good gods!" Susan exclaimed, horrified. "What are you doing? Let them go!"

"But they're grown ups!" one of the Lost Boys whined. Susan threw a disgusted look towards Peter, who looked completely indifferent at the new arrivals, as she hurried forward.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, yanking a knife from one of the boys and slicing through the ropes. Chris nodded, holding her tightly as he looked towards their surroundings. "All right, good. I take it that one of you is responsible for our being here?"

Brooke and Chris both pointed towards Wyatt, who winced slightly before raising his hand. "Yeah, sorry," Wyatt told her, forcing a smile at her. "I didn't exactly mean to do this. Just trying out a spell that was supposed to . . . help us find out Connelly's next move."

"Oh," Susan said, glancing towards Chris, who met her gaze. Things had changed ever since she'd realised that Peter Connelly was her father; she wasn't sure if she even wanted to kill him or not. One thing was certain, if he did try and hurt her brother, then she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Okay, well, if that's true, then maybe he's the reason why something's been happening here."

"Wherever 'here' is," Brooke said and Susan looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Okay, I take it that you know?" Susan sighed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Well, where are we?"

"Neverland," Susan answered. The response was instantaneous. Chris's eyes were bulging as she said that. Wyatt's mouth actually dropped open. Brooke stared at her in a mixture of astonishment and disbelief. "I'm not joking, guys, we're actually standing on the island."

"If we're in Neverland, then that would mean . . ." Wyatt's eyes flew over to where Peter was sitting. Now that the attention was back on him, Peter flew up over the Lost Boys, landing on the table.

"Peter Pan, at your service, friends of Wendy," he replied with a bow. Susan heaved a sigh and looked towards her friends.

"Will you please tell him that I am _not_ Wendy?" she said, her aggravation starting to show in her voice. Chris was hiding a smile, something that she made a mental note to smack him for later, and looked towards Peter, his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"She's not Wendy," Chris told Peter. Wyatt still looked stunned, but Brooke took charge of the problem.

"Okay, so what do you think the problem is?" she asked. "I noticed that the island was all sort of . . . dried up while we were out there."

"Lack of belief," Peter said glumly. Susan stared at him before glancing towards the others, who looked completely bewildered as well. "The island's dying. Soon, there'll be nothing left and Neverland will exist no more. We've got to save it before it's destroyed."

"Why would somebody want to destroy an island?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head as though trying to clear it. "Doesn't make any sense. I mean, I know that this isn't an ordinary island, but still . . . it's just an island."

"It's hardly 'just an island', Wyatt," Susan countered, turning to him. Everyone looked at her. "Neverland is an enchanted island, one that was built on children's dreams. If Neverland is being destroyed, then that means that children's dreams are being destroyed. And if that's true, then children no longer have the ability to dream. So by destroying children's dreams, who are the future, then nobody will be able to live. People will go through life living empty, heartless, emotionless lives. And to be quite honest, that's not something that I'm gonna look forward to."

Brooke sucked in her breath as she considered this. "So, what do you think that it is?" she asked as she looked at her best friend. "A demon sucking dreams from children?"

"Demon?" Peter echoed, bewildered, and Susan sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know," she admitted, crossing her hands over her chest as she surveyed the guys. "How would a demon even get here in the first place? I mean, it's not so easy to get here, Brooke. Just to get to Neverland, that would take someone with enormous magical power—" She stopped talking as the other three exchanged glances. "Oh, boy."

"Connelly," Chris muttered as Peter finally gave up getting attention from them and stalked over to the table, looking annoyed. "Jeez, doesn't that guy ever get tired of almost killing us? What is this, the third time this week?" Brooke chuckled and Susan made a small smile.

"Fourth," she replied weakly as she shook her head. "Okay, troops, we need to figure this out fast, because I was actually in the middle of work when you summoned me away from there. And besides, we need to—" Suddenly, her mind flashed to her brother and she froze. "Oh, gods. Wy, you don't happen to know who you actually summoned here, do you?"

"Uh . . . no, why?" Wyatt looked alarmed as he looked at her and Susan bit her lip, casting a quick glance at Chris. Her boyfriend met her gaze and understood the cause of her worry immediately.

"You don't think that Bobby's here, do you?" he asked. Before any of them could speak, the door to the hideaway was blasted apart and Susan whirled around to find none other than the notorious pirate, Captain James Hook.

And standing right next to him, looking extremely pleased, was a certain phoenix assassin. "Oh, great," Susan muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's you."

--

Brandon groaned as he orbed into his charge's apartment to find her nowhere in sight. "Where is that girl now?" he muttered as he opened the door to her bedroom, finding it deserted. Brooke's room, too, was empty when he looked. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense for either of them, but he couldn't find a trace of either of the girls. That scared him, because he had never been unable to sense Susan before.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he glared up at the Elders. "I don't suppose you guys know anything that you'd be willing to share, would you?" he inquired and only got an annoyed jingling in his head in answer. Wincing, he shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm starting to think that Susan's got the right idea about you guys."

Cloaking himself from Their ever watchful eye, Brandon orbed out to the Connelly Manor, keeping a close watch out as he looked around, watching for any demons that might shimmer in from behind him. Or else Peter Connelly, which was decidedly worse.

Thankfully, however, no one snuck up behind him and Brandon reached the top level of the manor without detection. He turned down the hall and spotted the door that was marked "Bobby's Room" and opened the door, slipping inside without a sound.

The moment that he opened the door, a teenage boy that was sitting on the window seat, strumming the strings of a guitar looked up, startled, and his eyes went wide. "Brandon, what are you doing here?" he demanded, setting down the guitar and pulling the shades shut quickly. "If somebody saw you . . ."

"Look, I could really care less about your dad and his stupid demons," Brandon retorted, glaring at him. "Susan's missing, okay? I can't find here anywhere, not even on my radar. Brooke's gone too and as far as I can tell, so are the brothers." Bobby's eyes went wide as he said this. "Now, do you have any idea where I might be able to find them?"

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, there hasn't been any more demon activity here than usual," he replied. "But there's been nothing here on Earth that—"

Brandon looked at him as Bobby stopped talking, a peculiar look crossing his face as Brandon felt exasperation rising through him. "What?" he wanted to know as Bobby slowly sat down, a contemplative look on his face. "What'd you just figure out?"

Looking up at him, Bobby let out a sigh. "Okay, I was out with Patty last night," he replied, "and we both saw a star that was . . . kind of blinking, you know? Like it was fading, then coming back?"

"Like it's dying or something?" Brandon asked, scratching his head. "I don't know much about stars or anything."

"Yeah, me neither. The point is, that I'm not sure it was supposed to be doing that. At least, it's not exactly natural. As far as I know." Bobby sighed as he looked at his feet. "So, maybe _that's_ where they went. If we can figure out what this star is, maybe we can find them."

Brandon nodded, still watching Bobby carefully. "You know, I think I'm actually starting to be glad that Susan found you," he remarked. Bobby grinned faintly before looking down. He sighed. "You know, don't you?"

Bobby shook his head. "Suspected was all," he replied. "If I'd known for sure, maybe I would've said something. Maybe not. Figured you've got your reasons for keeping it from Susan."

"If she figures it out, it's going to be harder for her to move on, live her life without me," Brandon said quietly. "I don't want to cause her any more pain than she's already been through."

"Believe me, I know," Bobby said, glancing towards the door, as though suspecting that his father was standing there, listening. "I know." Looking towards Brandon, he lifted his fist and Brandon grinned as he hit his own fist at Bobby's. "Come on, let's find them."


	4. Fighting Without Magic

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Four: Fighting Without Magic

Despite himself, Chris couldn't help smiling at the casual way that Susan had addressed Bianca, who narrowed her eyes towards the witchlighter. Wyatt let out a snort and Brooke covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening to explode from her. Trying to hide his amusement, Chris turned his attention towards Hook, who was standing there with a menacing look on his face.

"Well, well, Pan, it seems as though we've finally found your hideaway," he said to the boy who was floating above them, eyeing the pirates carefully, sketching out a plan. "And who might this new beauty be?" He took a step closer to Susan and Chris instantly moved in front of her. "Ah, already have a man, do you? You protect her?"

"And what makes you think that I need protecting?" Susan challenged him. Hook smirked, chuckling quietly as he grasped the hilt of his sword. She gulped as she slipped her hand into Chris's. He tightened his grip on it, searching around the room for weapons. With no powers, they didn't stand a chance unarmed against a dozen armed pirates. "Any ideas?" she murmured, not moving her mouth.

"We need weapons," Chris said just as quietly and as unapparent as she had. Susan gave a small nod and moved back so Chris could cover her, but in an instant, Bianca was right behind her.

"I'm not going to fall for that trick again, girl," she hissed, stretching out her hand, but to nobody's surprise but her own, no energy ball appeared. "What the—" she began, then glared furiously at Susan, the anger evident in her eyes. "You little witch, you did something."

"Me?" Susan rolled her eyes. "I think you overestimate me. There's no way that I have the kind of power to take other people's powers away from them. No, that's your job," she added, referring to Bianca's ability to temporarily take away other people's powers.

"At least it's an equal playing field," Wyatt muttered to Chris, who nodded in agreement. Brooke glanced up towards the Lost Boys, all of whom were crowded around in the corner, cornered by several of the pirates. "We need to get out of here."

"Agreed," Brooke muttered. "All right, let's divide and conquer. Susan, you take care of the two on the left. Wyatt, you take the ones in the centre-right. Chris, centre-left. I'll take the ones on the right. See, we'll have no problem?" Unfortunately, Brooke's voice had gone high, a sign that she didn't believe her words any more than they did.

"If we get ourselves killed, Mom's gonna summon us back from the dead just so she can kill us herself," Chris told Wyatt.

"What about the phoenix?" Susan hissed at Brooke. "She's just not going to stand by and let us escape."

"We'll deal with her later," Brooke said indifferently. "Ready? Go!" she said without waiting for an answer. Barrelling forward, she attacked two pirates from behind, leaving the other three with no other option but to run and help her. After glancing at each other quickly, the Lost Boys joined the fight.

"Wendy!" Peter soared above the quartet as Chris glanced up at him; he was carrying about four swords. It took Susan a minute to realise that he was talking to her. When she glanced up at him, he threw her one of the weapons and she caught it by the hilt, turning around to swing it into one of the pirates. He groaned as he toppled over.

Peter threw another sword towards Chris before flying over to Brooke and Wyatt to give them weapons and lend them a hand. Even with the swords, Chris doubted that they were going to get out of there alive. It only took the space of about five seconds to prove him wrong.

Everyone looked around as a portal opened up above them and Chris took a step back. Even Bianca looked unnerved by this as they all heard faint yelling coming from the portal.

Susan shrieked as Bobby suddenly was flung through the portal, landing in a heap on top of her, sending her sword flying into a pirate, which pretty much put an end to his pirating days. She groaned as he winced slightly, pushing himself off of her.

"Sorry," he apologised. Susan rolled her eyes, making a face at him just as they heard more yelling coming from the portal. "Oh, boy, you might want to move, Susan."

"Why?"

Bobby didn't answer as he pulled her up, pulling her out of the way just as Brandon spurted from the portal, landing right where the two half-siblings had just been sitting. He groaned as he massaged his backside. "They really need to do something about that landing," he grumbled.

"What are you two doing here?" Susan asked with a sigh.

"Well, you know, Susie, we could ask you four the very same question," Brandon said, grinning at her as he stood up. "You know, Neverland's not supposed to be one of the highly visited areas of the universe. Its location is kept secret for a reason. So, who cast the spell that brought you guys here? Just for curiosity's sake," he remarked.

Chris, Brooke, and Susan all looked at each other, then pointed towards Wyatt, who raised his hand at the same time. "Me," Wyatt said with a sigh. "I was just trying to find out what his dad's up to, all right?" He inclined his head towards Bobby, who shook his head as he looked towards his sister.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're being attacked by pirates from a fictional world and we do not have our powers," Susan said sardonically. "Of course we're not okay?"

"Excuse me!" Hook was looking highly annoyed by the interruption, glaring at the two newcomers in exasperation. "Would it be possible for us to get back to fighting now?"

Brandon sighed and shook his head, turning towards them. "Didn't anybody come here just so they wouldn't have to grow up?" All of the Lost Boys raised their hands, including Peter. "Okay, that's great. You guys run." Once they had taken off, Brandon looked at Hook. "You scream."

As Brandon picked up Susan's fallen sword, Susan looked towards Brooke. "You know, when we get home, maybe we should try an anti-possession spell on him, just to make sure that Ryan isn't possessing him," she commented.

"Oh, yeah," Brooke muttered as Bobby grinned slightly, grabbing one of the dead pirates' swords and tossing another one to Susan, who caught it.

"Come on, guys," he said with a grin as he started duelling with another pirate. "Let's get this party started, huh?"

"You call this a party?" Susan asked as she was forced into a battle with the phoenix that was inflexibly determined to see her six feet under.

Bobby grinned at her as she ducked underneath Bianca's sword. "What, you're not having fun?"

--

It seemed to take forever to get out from the ambush at the hideout and when they finally managed to reach safe territory, Brooke leaned against a tree, breathing in heavily as she dropped the sword to the ground. "No more," she said flatly. "There is no way that I am going anywhere anymore that I can't use my powers to fight demons."

"They're not exactly demons," Susan pointed out. Bobby had gotten hurt in the escape and she was tending to the injury, seeing as Brandon couldn't heal him. "But considering that we've never had to fight with swords before, yeah, I'd say that we were lucky to get away. How'd you guys get here, anyway?" she asked, looking to Brandon and Bobby.

"Spell," Bobby answered simply as they exchanged a look. "Brandon couldn't sense you, so we figured you weren't on this plane anymore. I saw the flashing star last night . . . it just kind of fit." He winced slightly. "Ow! Take it easy, will you?"

"Relax, I'm almost done," Susan said with a sigh as she finished bandaging the injury with a torn piece of her jacket. "All right, we need to figure out a plan, because sitting around here doing nothing is not going to get us back home any faster."

"Offhand, I'd say that we're in over our heads here," Brandon said simply. "I know you're not going to want my advice, but I'm going to say it anyway. We should leave here, go back home and tell the Elders what's going on, see what They know about this. I know you hate them, Susan, but They might actually know something that could help us."

Susan sighed and shook her head. "We can't leave," she said softly, tying the bandage quickly before turning around to look at the others. Bobby glanced at her quickly before looking towards them.

"Well, Susan, Brandon is kind of right," Brooke said. Susan shot her an annoyed look. "I hate to be the one to say it, but have no idea what we're dealing with here. At the very least, we should go find out what kind of demon we're going up against here."

"We _can't_," Susan said even more stubbornly.

"Yes, we can," Wyatt snapped at her. "Look, Susan, this is no time to be stubborn. We need to leave here before something happens that gets us all killed. I have never even heard of a dream-sucking demon. Traps people in dreams, yeah, kills people in them, sure, but never one that is actually stealing kids' dreams away from them. So we need to get out of here and find out what we're going up against here."

"They've kind of got a point, Sue," Chris told her. "I mean, if we have no idea what we're up against—"

"Did I say that they weren't making sense?" Susan stood up, turning away from them. "That's not why we can't leave here, you guys. We can't leave because one, we have no idea how we could even leave here. And two, there's no guarantee that once we leave, we'll be able to get back in."

Silence fell over the clearing that they were at as they considered her words. Susan sighed as she sat back down on the log. "Our only option is to track the pirates and see if they lead us to the demon." She stared at her hands before she stood up, looking around at them. "Look, if we do nothing, then we'll die. If we go back and we can't get back in, then we die. Anybody in favour for either one of those two options?"

Nobody spoke. They could hear the chirps of the birds in the trees as they all looked around at each other. "All right." Susan clasped her hands together, trying to think. "So then we need to go find the pirates and hopefully, they or Bianca is going to lead us straight to the demon."

"Okay, but if we even find the demon, what then?" Brooke asked her. "It's not like our powers even work here."

"No, but spells might," Chris pointed out. "Wy, could you come up with a spell to track this demon?" Wyatt, though worried about writing another spell that could possibly go wrong, nodded. "Okay, then let's go find the pirates. There's bound to be some hanging around here, somewhere."

Just as they were about to stand up and head into the forest, Peter suddenly poked his head down, grinning at them jubilantly. "Hey, there," he said cheerfully, startling all of them. "If you're going to find the pirates, then you can count the rest of us in, too."

"It's too dangerous," Susan protested, but knew that her protests fell on deaf ears. "Do you have any idea where they're going?"

Peter's grin broadened and she looked worried as she turned towards Chris with a sigh. "How do we get ourselves into these things?" she wondered, shaking her head.


	5. Finding the Pirates

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Five: Finding the Pirates

"This would be so much simpler if we could orb," Brooke grumbled as the group followed Peter through the jungle. At least, they were trying to. He was flying above them, spotting for any pirates who would lead them to the demon while they were on the ground, walking. She shook her head as she wiped her brow. "Why can't he just find us some pixie dust and let us fly over there?"

"Well, for one thing, that would be easier for them to see us coming," Susan responded. She had her jacket tied around her waist and was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "And for another, I'm not sure if pixie dust would even work on us, Brooke. Technically, we are adults." Brooke rolled her eyes at this logic as the boys grinned.

"If we're going on technically, then we're not even supposed to be here," Brooke countered. She sighed. "So, we come up with any spells yet or are we just going to wing it?"

"I've got a spell that would give us back our powers, but the problem is, I'm not sure if it would interact badly with the island's magic," Wyatt responded. "Sometimes magic does wacky things."

"Really? Wacky like a lunatic, renegade witch sending a demon into a dream island so that he can suck dreams from kids and therefore sending the entire world into a loveless, passionless, emotionless state?" Susan wanted to know. Bobby chuckled.

"Not exactly the example I was looking for, but yeah," Wyatt muttered as they pushed some leaves out of their way. "As of right now, we're on an equal footing with the demons, so maybe we ought to keep that way. We did manage to get away from them once without magic. So long as nothing out of the ordinary happens, we should be okay. And I just jinxed us by saying that, didn't I?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Yep." Susan nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Unquestionably."

Wyatt winced slightly as Peter poked his head down below, grinning ear-to-ear. "There's some pirates up ahead," he announced. "Looks like they might be one of Hook's boys. They don't look too bright, so they shouldn't be too hard to follow until we find this . . . what did you call him before? A demon?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah." Susan shook her head. "Look, you should probably clear off and let us handle this. This is way more complicated than you're used to dealing with, so—"

"It's my island, Wendy, and I plan on fighting for it," Peter said stubbornly, rolling his eyes at her before taking to the sky again. Susan looked highly annoyed as Bobby smirked.

"Wendy?" he asked.

"Keep it up, kid, and you're gonna end up regretting it," she warned him. "Let's go find ourselves a pirate."

"Hey, Susan!" They all looked around at Brandon, who was squatting down beside a tree, looking shocked and surprised. "Come take a look at this, will you?" She frowned, but walked over to him, kneeling beside the tree that he was looking at. Her mouth dropped open.

"I don't believe it," she breathed as she saw the initials on the tree's hump. S.E.D. and R.J.D. was carved into the base of it. Brooke stared at it, unable to believe her eyes as Peter swung above them, landing on his feet and looking irritated. "It's Ryan's and my imaginary tree house."

"Your what?" Peter inquired as she traced her brother's initials tenderly. Bobby squatted down beside, looking at it with a hint of longing and anticipation. Brooke frowned at his apparent interest at something to do with Susan's past, but overlooked it. "What do you mean, your tree house? What does she mean?" he asked, looking at the others.

"My brother and I." Susan looked up at him. "When we were kids, we imagined living in a tree that had a little house underground. We spent so many hours drawing pictures of it . . . talking about it, even pretending that we were there . . . it was our safe place."

"That's cool," Bobby muttered as he reached forward and pressed his fingers against Susan's initials. Almost instantly, the tree opened up, revealing its hidden entrance. Susan looked towards Bobby, then at the others before climbing down into the hole.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brooke called after her, but Susan was already gone. Chris shook his head as he climbed after her, followed by Bobby and Brandon and leaving Brooke, Wyatt, and Peter standing next to the tree. "I guess we'd better follow them, huh?"

"Guess so." Wyatt slid through the hole, which wasn't easy to get into for a couple of adults before Brooke climbed in after him, Peter bringing up the rear. It took awhile, but they finally managed to climb down to the little house that Susan had mentioned.

Brooke hadn't known what to expect, but it was basically like a little kid's place house made real. Susan was kneeling down beside some dolls that were lying near her side of the room while everyone else was basically examining the room. "Wow," she muttered. "This is unreal."

Chris chuckled slightly as he picked up a photograph and Susan looked over at him. "Is this you?" he asked, holding it up to reveal a very young looking Susan and Ryan.

"Jeez, my eighth birthday party." Susan was laughing. "Our birthdays were the one time of the year besides Christmas that my mom took the time to sit down and relax with us. She was working a whole lot of hours and we spent most of the time at the day-care after school. Birthdays were one of my favourite times of the year because she was at home and laughing and . . . well, just being our mom. That was the year that she bought us the book and we started visualising this place."

"That's nice," Bobby said wistfully. Susan looked over at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"We gonna help your mom, Bobby," she told him softly. "I promise, she'll be like she was." She looked down at the photograph as Chris sat it down. "Okay, um . . . if I remember right, there's an exit tunnel through here that we made, it goes right to Black Castle."

"That's where the pirates were headed." Peter looked at them all, grinning.

Susan looked at him before walking over to her childhood bed and picked something up from under the bed. It was a glittering sword that she held firmly in her hand. "What do you say?" she asked. "I think it's time that we gave them exactly what's coming to them."

"Let's go," Wyatt agreed as he walked over to the wall she'd indicated. "So where's this tunnel that you were talking about?"

--

Susan wasn't sure what had surprised her more, the fact that her childhood tree house actually existed or that it led straight to the pirates, Bianca, and the demon. The moment that they got out of the tunnel, they had arrived at the castle where they were hiding out at. Gripping her sword tightly in her hand, Susan peered over the ledge to get a better look.

"Okay, so there's about five pirates, Hook, Bianca, and I guess that's the demon right there," she said, nodding to the man on Bianca's left. Chris nodded once as he looked at him. "Okay, so how are we going to do this? Wy, you got a spell to vanquish him, right?"

"Yeah, sort of had to mix a couple of spells together, but it should work," Wyatt answered, glancing at her. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised. "At least, I'm _pretty_ sure that it's gonna work. If it doesn't, then we're just gonna have to plunge a sword into him and hope it vanquishes him."

"My brother, the optimistic," Chris observed, shaking his head as they looked back down at the pirates. "Hey, wasn't there one more down there?"

Susan looked down at the pirates, noticing that there was only four now. "Okay, where did that fifth one—" she began when a sense of warning surged through her. "Bobby, look out!"

Lunging at her brother, she yanked him out of the way just as a sword came sailing down where they were. Unfortunately, she failed to take into account that they were standing right on a ledge and it took both of them tumbling down, landing in the water.

"Susan! Bobby!" Brooke yelled as she struggled to reach the surface. The others had been alerted by the noise and they charged towards the three witches and the Whitelighter that were standing above them while Bianca, Hook, and the demon all looked towards Susan.

Bianca was grinning mercilessly. "Finally, I get to have my revenge against dear Christopher," she commented as she took a step towards Susan.

Scowling at her, Susan shook her head. "I don't have time to deal with you right now," she informed her before she dived underwater, propelling herself forward as she searched for her brother, who hadn't reappeared overhead. She could barely see through the murky water and when she finally re-emerged, Bianca was scowling, not looking happy.

"Get over here and fight me like a witch!" she yelled at her. Susan ignored her, frantic as she looked around the water.

"Bobby!" she shouted, trying to spot any sign of her brother. "Bobby!" Her voice was panicked and Chris looked around at her. "Chris, I can't find him!"

"What?!"

"I can't find him!" Susan shouted again as she took a deep breath and dived underwater again to search for him, praying that he was still alive miraculously. Ever inch that she swam her heart was beating furiously with fear and anxiety.

When she finally ran out of air and had to come up, Bianca seized her, yanking her on to the rock before punching her. "You are really getting on my nerves, you know that, witch?" she snapped as Susan tumbled backwards, grasping her eye where Bianca had hit her.

"That's going both ways right now," she countered before her eyes fell on something behind Bianca. Susan's heart skipped a beat as she saw the motionless form of her brother.

"Oh, gods, no," she whispered before looking towards Bianca. "Get out of my way."

Bianca laughed. "Oh, suddenly you're giving orders to _me_, now?" she asked. "Thanks, but I'm not taking any orders from you."

"That's right, you enjoy being Peter Connelly's lapdog." Susan felt some pleasure as Bianca's face flushed before she moved to get around the phoenix, who simply blocked her. "I'm done asking, all right? If you don't move out of my way, then—"

"Then what?" Bianca was looking interested at the threat. "You're not going to do anything, little girl. It's just an empty threat. I'm human and you don't have it in you to kill a human."

With strength that she didn't know that she had, Susan punched Bianca furiously, sending the phoenix flying backwards and hitting her head on a rock, sending her unconscious as Susan dived into the water, swimming over to her brother and pulling his head into his lap.

"You guys, get over here!" she screamed at them. The demon had vanished, but she didn't care. Hook, after seeing his men decapitated, took off, leaving to go fight another day. "He's not breathing!"


	6. Rid of an Enemy

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Six: Rid of an Enemy

Chris turned the moment that he heard his girlfriend's frantic scream for them to get over to them. The demon that they were after was gone, but that didn't mean that they were out of danger. Right now, Susan's kid brother was in mortal danger. Plunging the sword into the last pirate, he raced down to Susan, where she was holding Bobby's head into her lap, tears pouring down her face.

Wyatt was right behind him, pushing Chris out of the way as he knelt next to Bobby, checking his pulse. "All right, Susan, when I tell you to, I need you to breathe for him, okay?" he told her. She nodded as Wyatt tilted Bobby's head back and positioned his hands for CPR. "Okay . . . one, two, three, four, five . . . breathe!" he ordered.

Susan forced air into Bobby's mouth, but he didn't respond. "Come on, Bobby, don't die on me," she whispered. Chris gripped her shoulders as Brooke joined them, her eyes going wide. Wyatt pushed his hands onto Bobby's chest again as Susan continued to breath into his mouth.

"Come on, kid," Chris muttered as Peter joined them, his eyes shocked as he saw this. Brooke gripped Chris's arm tightly, her face pale as she watched this, silently counting along with Wyatt.

Without warning, Bobby suddenly coughed up water, turning on his side to spit it out, gasping for breath.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Susan seized him and held him tightly, looking as though she didn't want to let him go. Chris let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding and Brooke let out a cheer as she hugged Wyatt from behind. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"I'm okay, I just can't breathe at the moment," Bobby said weakly and Susan pulled away from him, looking worried.

"What? Why?" she asked before she realised what he meant by that and let out a small, watery smile. "Oh . . . sorry." She helped him stand up and moved him over to sit down. "Are you sure you're okay? You gave us a scare there, kiddo."

Bobby nodded as he looked up at her. "I'm okay," he assured her, though he looked a bit unnerved by her concern. But he didn't seem like he minded it, though. If Chris had to take a guess, then he'd say that he wanted his sister in his life as much as his sister wanted him in her life. Maybe even more. "Really, Susan, I'm fine."

She frowned, but nodded, her face still stained with tears. Chris couldn't imagine what she was going through at the moment. She had already lost one brother less than a year ago. To lose another one, especially one she'd just found was probably more than she could bear.

"Where's the demon at?" Peter asked, looking around them now that Bobby was out of danger.

Susan let out a swear, making everyone in the vicinity look at her. "Sorry," she muttered as she stood up, scanning the area to see if the demon was still there, just in hiding. "Looks like he took off, though his accomplice is still here."

Chris looked to where she was gazing and sighed when he saw Bianca lying unconscious on a small rock in the middle of the castle. "Great, now what are we going to do about her?" he wanted to know. "She knows you're helping us . . . again."

"Well, we can't do another memory spell on her, it might backfire and return the old memories that we erased," Susan pointed out as she glanced at Bianca. "Maybe we should send her somewhere until we can figure out how to get rid of her for good."

"Like where?" Wyatt wanted to know. "Another dimension?"

Everyone looked at each other and Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "Are we allowed to do that?" he asked. "I mean, open up portals to other dimension and shove somebody into there?"

"Hey, this gal is trying to kill us on a daily basis, is teamed up with your dad who wants to bring on something big and bad and really horrible," Susan said slowly. "I think that it would be well within our rights to send her off to some other dimension so she won't be of harm to anybody." She looked at the others. "How we going to do that?"

Brandon looked at her, then at Bianca before looking towards the group in general. "I think I know."

--

"Okay, so what is it that we're exactly supposed to do?" Bobby wanted to know as he stood in the circle with his sister and their friends around Bianca, who was still unconscious.

"Don't think, just relax," Brandon responded as he walked around the circle. "Clear your minds and image a portal opening up above you. It's a mixture of colours. Orange . . . red . . . yellow . . . black . . . you can't tell which one is which because it's spinning too quickly." Bobby could've sworn he heard electricity crackling above him and the wind picked up. "The darkest of worlds, the darkest of demon dimensions . . . and she lifts up. Imagine her being sucked into the portal. You'll feel the suction, but whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands, because if you do, then you'll be lost into the dimension with no way to get out."

Bobby felt his hair blowing in the wind and opened his eyes, glancing upwards to see a portal opening up above them, just as Brandon had described. He gulped and glanced sideways at his sister, who was looking at the portal before looking at him. She gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand tightly.

Bianca was lying on the ground motionless as she was slowly lifted up by the suction. Bobby heard Brooke's gasp as the pressure started to increase, making it hard for them to breathe and the connection had become hard to maintain.

_Don't break the connection,_ Brooke's voice spoke in his mind and he glanced across the circle at her. The nymph-witch's eyes were closed, but Bobby was sure he'd heard her voice. _It's working. _

Bobby let out a slow breath as he watched the phoenix continue to rise into the portal as Peter suddenly appeared behind them, his voice crying out. "Watch out!"

Brandon let out a swear as Bobby glanced behind him, spotting with horror the dream-sucking demon responsible for all of this. "Just keep working on the portal, you guys!" he ordered before running to tackle the demon.

Susan was gripping Bobby's hands tightly as the connection began to shake. "How are we supposed to close it?" she demanded as Bianca finally slipped into the other dimension, out of sight. "Without us getting sucked into the portal too."

"Imagine it closing!" Brandon hurled at her as he and the demon started going hand-to-hand. Bobby swallowed, scared to death now and not at all sure whether they were able to survive this. "And hurry up!"

Taking deep breaths, Bobby closed his eyes and let himself flow into the connection, sensing his sister doing the same, as was everyone else. It seemed that was all that it needed for the connection to stop building the pressure and started flowing up into the portal. As he watched with fascination, the portal slowly began to dissolve, the swirl of colours moving in the opposite direction as it began to grow smaller and smaller, disappearing in front of their eyes.

"Brandon, watch out!" Brooke's voice broke the connection and she pulled her hands free from Susan and Wyatt's as she raced towards the two battling foes.

"Brooke, NO!" Susan shouted, but the damage had already been done. The connection shattered and she shrieked as she was caught by the maelstrom, her body being yanked into it by the violent winds that had not yet closed.

"SUSAN!" Bobby grabbed her flailing arms as she was almost into the portal, his sweaty palms almost losing his grip before he grabbed hold of her sleeves and got a tighter grip on them.

"Don't you dare let go!" Susan yelled at him as Chris seized her other arm and Wyatt grabbed hold of both of them, pulling them back.

"Hold on!" Chris instructed as he gave a sharp pull and Susan was pulled from the other dimension just as the portal closed. Falling on top of the guys, they all tumbled over each other and landed in a heap on the ground and Bobby let out a small, shaky breath before looking towards his sister, who slipped her hand into his, squeezing it.

While all of this had been going on, Brooke had run to help Brandon out with the demon. The demon had him in a tight spot and was strangling him as Brooke tackled him from behind, going into hand-to-hand combat. Bobby stared at her; she had barely even noticed that they had been in trouble as she punched the demon, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

With the demon out of the way for the moment, Brooke looked around towards them. "What happened to you guys?" she asked, bewildered. "Never mind that. Quick, the spell!"

Wyatt shook his head in exasperation as he looked over at the demon and started the spell.

"_Demon who steal the dreams,_

_find the pain that he means. _

_Unto him give the pain_

_let no freedom reign. _

_Spare no mercy, no pity,_

_and with these words, say goodbye." _

The demon shrieked with fury as he stumbled backwards and into a ball of fire. As the group watched him demolish before them, he exploded and Peter stumbled back in surprise, his eyes wide as Susan pushed herself to her feet, glaring at Brooke.

"What part of 'don't let go of each other's hands' did you not understand?" she wanted to know, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her best friend. "For goodness sake, Brooke, we could have been sucked into that other dimension!"

Brooke actually had the grace to look ashamed, staring down at her feet before meeting Susan's furious eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?" She shook her head. "I just saw Brandon in trouble and acted, all right? I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble."

As she walked away, Susan sighed. "That's the problem, Brooke, you don't think. What would have happened if we hadn't managed to get the portal closed before you broke the circle?" she asked, directing the question towards Brandon.

The Whitelighter sighed. "Most likely, all of us would have been sucked into the portal and suffer endless torment and suffering before we managed to escape . . . if we did."

Brooke bit her lip as she looked at Susan. "All right, all right, so I messed up," she said with a sigh. "I get it."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Wyatt said cheerfully, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "That just makes you one of us." He was grinning until he saw Susan's annoyed look.

"Don't think you're getting off on this lecture train, Halliwell," Susan told him. "I'm still a bit annoyed with you for getting us here in the first place. Next time you summon me anywhere, could you wait until after I'm not in the middle of somewhere where somebody could have seen?"

Wyatt, about to retort, was interrupted by Peter popping up next to them. "Sorry to interrupt this," he commented, "but I thought you might want to see this." He motioned for them to follow them and they left the castle to enter into Neverland for the last time and Bobby's mouth dropped open as he saw the lush and bright and beautiful island.

The flowers were in bloom and in full colour. The trees had returned to their bright and green state. It was as though winter had been lifted from the island and spring had returned. Everything, it seemed, had been simply waiting for the demon's demise.

"Wow . . ." he muttered. "This is amazing."

"It's beautiful," Susan whispered as she stepped next to him, her gaze staring all around them. Peter was grinning as he looked around at them, floating in mid-air.

"Back to normal," he responded. "Everything's back to normal, Wendy." She sighed, giving up on explaining to them that she wasn't Wendy and Bobby chuckled. "Guess you're gonna have to go back, huh?"

"We all do," Chris answered as she nodded. "Any idea on how we're gonna get home?"

Peter's smile broadened as he looked towards the pirate ship, which was abandoned at the moment. "I think I might have an idea," he responded as the group followed his gaze.

AN: Okay, guys, I have only gotten one review on the past few chapters and to be honest, I'm getting a little upset. Unless I get a whole bunch of reviews with this chapter and the next one, then I'm not even going to bother posting the next episode. So, just give me a whole bunch of reviews and I'll get to work on the next episode right away.

Thanks!

Lady Dawson


	7. Back to the Real World

**Legacy: Finding Neverland**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Seven: Back to the Real World

There was probably a faster way of getting home, but flying through the sky on a pirate ship was probably one that they weren't going to be forgetting anytime soon. Chris actually enjoyed the ride and Susan looked beautiful as they sat together with the wind blowing through her hair, grinning at him, her gaze drifting so often towards Bobby.

Chris couldn't blame her for being even more worried about him than before; they had almost been caught twice with him and sending him back to his father's—their father's—was getting to be even more dangerous than ever. If he ever got word of Bobby allying himself with them, then there was no telling what he might do. He'd already killed one son and tried multiple times to annihilate his daughter. Chris would actually be worried if she wasn't concerned about her brother's safety.

The moment that they took Bobby back to his house, Susan drew him aside and spoke to him in a quiet voice, something that none of them heard. Whatever it was, Bobby smiled at her gratefully and nodded before hugging her. Even if he didn't know that she knew, it was a beautiful scene. In that moment, it was remarkable that Brooke, Wyatt, and Brandon didn't pick up on the secret. Chris swore that the resemblance between them was so evident that anybody could've seen it. The quiet determination, the same wry smile . . . it was so obvious Chris didn't know how they hadn't seen it before.

"You guys want to go to P3?" Brooke asked when they were back in the apartment. Everyone looked at her in amusement. "I mean, we saved the world from becoming just an emotionless society with no hopes or achievements to make worthwhile. I say that we party."

Chris chuckled and Susan shook her head, grinning. "Typical Brooke Murphy," she commented. "You're never going to change, you know that?" Her best friend grinned back. "All right, you guys in? Because I'm not going alone to keep her under control."

"Like you could go without us," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "Nobody starts the party until we get there." Chris laughed. "Because we are the party."

"Right," Susan said, rolling her eyes. "Meet you in ten?" She walked through the apartment to her bedroom, pulling her jacket off and tossing it on the bed as she changed out of the grimy clothes. Pulling on clean clothes, Susan looked up in the closet and pulled down a box, rifting through it as she pulled out the folder containing all of her and Ryan's childhood drawings. She smiled faintly as she stared down at the tree house that they had created, something that, in another world, had been a reality.

"You were with me today, Ry," she said softly as she stared down at them. "I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even listening to me, but please . . . watch over our brother. I can't protect him while he's there and I've got this really bad feeling, like he's gonna be in grave danger. Just keep an eye on him, will you?" She looked up as a knock came at the door and Brandon poked his head into the room.

"We're just about ready to leave, you know," he told her with a grin. Susan smiled and nodded, looking down at the old drawings.

Walking over to her, Brandon tugged the folder out of her hands and set it back down into the box. Pushing the lid back on, he pushed it back into place in the closet and looked back at her. "It's not being disloyal to your brother to live your life, Susan," he told her quietly. "He would want you to be happy, because you deserve it."

"I know," Susan replied, looking at him. That familiar feeling that she had first perceived when she saw him returned, the nagging feeling that she'd met him somewhere before, knew him from somewhere else returned in full. "Doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have a few minutes to dwell on what could have been."

Brandon nodded, considering this for a minute. "Yeah, you're allowed that," he said finally. "But maybe somewhere down the line, you're gonna be consumed by the thought of what could have been and be corrupted by it." He helped her to her feet, his blue eyes stern. "Don't spend your life stuck in the past, Susie," he said seriously, "because sooner or later, you're gonna be trapped in it."

Susan looked at him, suddenly reminded so firmly of Ryan that she was close to tears. "Can you . . . tell Ryan to keep an eye on Bobby?" she asked finally. Brandon looked taken aback. "I know that I'm not allowed to talk to him and I'm not sure if he can hear me half the time, so . . . can you just make sure that he gets the message?"

Brandon smiled faintly. "I'm sure he knows what you need," he told her. "But I'll tell him."

"Thanks."

--

Wyatt didn't wait two minutes before dragging Brooke off to the dance floor while the remaining three sat at the counter, talking with Piper until she had to get back to work. Brandon sipped the water he was drinking as he glanced towards the two on the dance floor, feeling an enormous amount of resentment as he watched Wyatt with Brooke.

As Brooke twirled around, the lights seemed to dim around her and everything else went dark. It seemed to be like that every time that he got near her, every time that she was within his distance. The music that was pounding in his head was just a gentle hum as he looked at her.

"What're you looking at?" Chris asked as he looked towards him. Brandon was jerked from his staring and shook his head, looking down at the glass of water in his hand as somebody called Chris's name and he glanced over towards the guys that were over by the bar.

"Go talk with your friends, Chris," Susan told him, pushing him towards them. "I'll hang with Brandon for awhile." He chuckled, shaking his head as he climbed out of the chair and headed over to his old friends, talking with them while Susan looked towards Brandon as he looked back towards Brooke. She frowned slightly, glancing towards the direction of his gaze.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" she asked, jerking Brandon from his trance. He looked at her sharply as she stared at him. "Don't you?" she asked again and he looked down.

"I don't know," he muttered, hating the very thought of it. There was no way that he could have feelings for Brooke. She could never be a part of his life, not now. "Maybe."

"So why don't you tell her?" Susan wanted to know as she looked at him. "Brandon, it's not like the days when witches and Whitelighters weren't allowed to be together. I mean, those days are long gone. How many witches are with Whitelighters nowadays?" She was smiling at him and he reluctantly smiled back at his charge.

"It's not that, it's just complicated," he told her. "There's no way that I could ever be with Brooke. Besides, she's perfectly happy with Wyatt and that's what it should be."

"What if she would want something more?" Susan asked him. He looked at her. "Don't get me wrong, Brandon; I like Wyatt and he's good for Brooke. But honestly, her heart's conflicted. She doesn't know what she wants right now any more than either of us do. The only person that could ever understand her is my brother. Ryan, I mean," she added.

The way that she phrased it made Brandon look at her quickly and she realised what she had just revealed. "You know, then," he said softly. "About Bobby." She stared at him. "It's okay, I've known for awhile, but I was under orders not to tell you."

"Under whose orders?" Susan asked suspiciously and he glanced upwards. She followed his gaze and shook her head, disgusted. "You know, if the Elders want to get back on my good side, then They're gonna have to be changing Their ways a bit." She sighed. "You can't tell anybody, Brandon. It's just gonna put him in danger."

Brandon nodded in agreement. "Who else knows about this?" he asked her. "Do any of them know?"

"Just Chris," she answered softly. "If there comes a time when they _need_ to know, then we'll tell them, but right now, it's safer if they don't."

"Good point," Brandon mused as he looked back at Brooke. "So, can I just ask? What exactly did you and Bobby talk about earlier?"

Susan smiled faintly. "I just told him that he needed to be careful and not do anything that would put himself in danger," she answered. "And that if anything happened where he needed somewhere to go, then my home was always open to him."

Brandon nodded, smiling at her. "You're a good sister, Susan Elizabeth Dawson," he told her.

"I don't know if _that's_ true," she replied, brushing her hand through her hair as she stared down at her glass of water. "Sometimes I think I could have done a better job with Ryan."

"Maybe, but I doubt it," Brandon replied as he leaned back. She looked at him. "Trust me, you're one of the best people that I know. And I know a lot of good people."

Susan looked distracted for a second. "Do you really think Bobby's gonna be okay?" she asked. "I've just got this bad feeling, like something is going to happen to him, like he's in danger."

Leaning towards her, Brandon said in a quiet voice, "If you reveal him, Susan, then he will be."

**Fade to Black**

--End Credits—

Guest Stars:

Marisol Nichols as Bianca Malone

Alexis Bledel as Patty Matthews-Mitchell

Jason Issacs as Captain Hook

Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan


End file.
